


Ring

by airamcg



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fic Exchange, Gift Fic, Holiday Fic Exchange, Secret Santa, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamcg/pseuds/airamcg
Summary: Normally, Connie Maheswaran isn’t too big on putting on makeup. So barring a few special occasions, she usually doesn’t bother.Today is one such exception. She has a wedding to attend, after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoreyWW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/gifts).



A bit of loose powder on her forehead, her cheeks, her chin.

Some eyebrow lines carefully penciled in.

A little lipstick to match.

She smacks her lips at her reflection, and then she winks and smiles.

Perfect.

Normally, Connie Maheswaran isn’t too big on putting on makeup. It’s a bit of an effort, she thinks. So barring special occasions, she usually doesn’t bother.

Today is one such exception, however.

She checks her dress once more, making sure everything is in order. It’s one of those occasions where she has to be at her most presentable. After all, she has a wedding to attend.

The door to the dressing room creaks open.

“Hey, Connie. Ready to go?”

“Steven!” She spreads her arms to indicate her dress, as if saying _Tada!_  “How do I look?”

He smiles warmly at her. “Splendid,” he says, “like the most beautiful woman in the universe.”

“Flatterer,” she says, but her lips curve into a giddy grin.

“It’s true, though.”

Connie chuckles and heads for the door, but Steven stops her at her tracks.

“Hold on,” he says, rummaging through the handbag hanging from his elbow. He takes out a thick pencil—the same brand of eyebrow makeup Connie has used earlier. “Come here, honey.”

She obliges, still chuckling.

Steven licks his thumb and rubs it at her forehead, at a space way above her eyebrows, erasing the lines she put on there. Then he pressed the tip of the pencil on her actual eyebrows.

Her chuckles turned to outright giggles.

“Stop laughing or they’ll be all crooked!” cries Steven.

“I can’t help it,” Connie laughs. “It tickles!”

“It _always_ tickles,” he deadpans. And then he lets out a dramatic sigh. “A hundred years, and you still can’t do your makeup right.”

“What can I say? I have a doting partner who loves doing it for me anyway.”

They exchange knowing grins, the same kind from when they were kids and had mischief plans.

Nothing much has changed since then, but at the same time, a lot of things _have_ changed. It doesn’t matter if forever is a thing or not, though. People live and people die, whether they’re human or Gem or both. In the end, what’s most important are the little moments— moments like this one. They’re the ones that make you feel most alive—the moments that make life worth living.

“Come on, our great-grandkids are waiting.” Steven offers her his arm to hold. “It won’t do for the officiating ministers to be late.”

“They can stand to wait a little,” says Connie. “These old bones aren’t what they used to be, you know.”

“I know.”

But even if forever doesn’t exist, a love that’s strong enough to weather through anything is worth more than eternity. They know at least that much.

Callouses turn into wrinkles. Dark hair turns to white or grey. But even so, Steven and Connie walk together— shoulder to shoulder, arm in arm, hand in hand.

They walk together, always.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own grandparents. ^_^ I hope you like it, Corey! Happy holidays!
> 
> Writing music: [Armor Ring by Alice Nine.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxgVzj6FgxE) (sorry the translation with the vid is a bit iffy, but I’m not in the mood to make my own translation.)


End file.
